Prior semi-automatic pistols have included slides carrying reciprocating firing pins; have included firing pin blocking devices, and have included ejectors which eject cartridges from the pistol. In semi-automatic pistols employing firing pin blocking mechanisms which extend up from the grip frame into a slide cavity, slides have required clearance cuts to permit their removal during disassembly of the pistol. Prior firearms have not provided or suggested a ready arrangement for slide removal in such pistols without providing these clearance cuts, through which debris can enter, with undesirable results.
Some pistols are also disassembled by removal of the slide latch, which permits the slide to be removed from the pistol. This system permits the slide latch to become separated from the pistol, with the risk of possible loss or damage to this essential part.